Unexpected Friendship
by LittleBookOfCalm
Summary: The story of how OC Chloe Malfoy and Luna Lovegood become friends. Also starring Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Fred, George and the Golden Trio. Later it will be DG BL CF


Chloe Malfoy glanced ahead and saw Michael Corner and Terry Boot were harassing Luna Lovegood, holding her wand out of reach. She approached them and said,

"Now, now, boys, that's not nice… I'm going to have to deduct points". They looked at her.

"Were just having fun with her, no need to deduct points on account of her," Michael said, making 'her' sound like dirt.

"Yeah, she's a loon… she deserves it" Terry added.

"Well I may not deduct points," She said, pausing for effect, "If you give her wand back and apologize" Chloe said.

"What?" Michael explained.

"No way" Terry said.

"I'm thinking 20 points each, which will take you out of top spot and put Slytherin in it," She said, smiling. Michael looked at Terry and exchanged an annoyed glance, then handed Luna her wand. Luna tucked it behind her ear.

"I'm sorry," He said, quietly and unconvincingly.

"That wasn't good enough. Use her name and say it loudly to her face. You too Boot" Chloe said.

"I'm sorry, Luna" Michael said louder and facing her.

"Sorry, Luna" Terry said.

"Now that wasn't too hard and you wouldn't have had to do that if you weren't bullies who picked on those smaller than you, because you were trying to make up for your lack of… well you know what I mean" She said, with a smile.

"Now I'm going to take 15 points off of each for bullying. Now go on your way before I deduct more points for loitering," She said. They glared at her before turning and leaving. Chloe smiled at Luna.

"That was so much fun," She said.

"Thank you" Luna said, tucking her hair behind her ear. Chloe simply nodded and walked off.

A few nights later

She couldn't sleep. She slipped out of bed and went over to her cupboard and opened a door to pick out a pair of black pajama trousers and a purple strappy top. She took out a pair of panties too but left herself bra-less. She slipped on a pair of sleep socks to keep her feet warm and put on a warm black winter cloak. Then she left her room and headed down to the common room, then on to the kitchens.

A few minutes later she was walking through a quiet corridor, when she felt someone grab her by the waist and as she fought with the person she activated a call button on her necklace. She kept trying to fight the person off as he (she smelled the aftershave) lifted her into a classroom. He stole her wand out from the side of her pajama bottoms and threw it to the other side of the room. It was then she saw another figure approaching. Michael Corner. So the guy behind her must have been Terry Boot. She bit his hand where it was clasped over her mouth and screamed loudly when he moved it away.

"You bitch," He said. Corner hit her then bound her hands, feet and mouth with magic.

"I will enjoy this very much," He said to her, throwing off her cloak and ripping her pajama top.

She heard another voice say 'Petrificus Totalus' and Michael Corner froze and fell. Terry Boot dropped her on the floor and sent the same spell back to the person, Luna and Luna fell. He unfroze Corner and hauled her back to her feet.

"No one is saving you, you Slytherin w****," Boot said, his hand sliding down into her panties. She screwed her eyes closed. Then she was falling and she looked up to see Blaise and Draco dueling with them. Blaise came over to her and wrapped her in his cloak.

"We're here, Princess," He said, releasing her magical binds. He lifted her into his arms and she rested her head on his chest, crying. Draco unfroze Luna.

"Thank god you're here. I tried… but" Luna said to Draco and Blaise, and then Luna caught her eyes and started crying. Draco floated the two bruised, bleeding and frozen guys and wrapped an arm around Luna.

"She's ok," He said.

She had been poked and prodded by Madame Pomfrey for what seemed like ages.

"I'll give you a dream-be-gone and a smoother and you can sleep," She said, at the end.

"No… No… I want to go. Dray… Uncle Sev. I want to go" She said. Draco came straight over.

"We're going to take her back to Slytherin. You can give us any potions to go," Draco said. Chloe grabbed his hand.

"Ok… If that is what the patient wishes" Madame Pomfrey replied after looking at Snape and receiving a nod. "I do" Chloe said. Blaise came over and held her other hand.

"I'll go get some vials," She said. Dumbledore entered with two Aurors. One came over to her and the other went to Madame Pomfrey.

"Miss Malfoy. The Aurors would like to ask you a few questions, if that's ok with you?" He said. She nodded and him and looked at the Auror

"Miss Malfoy I just want to go through what happened with you. I appreciate that it will be difficult but we need to get that information down. Everything you say will be held in the utmost privacy" He said. She nodded. He took a standard issue Auror Quill out, which writes down everything the witness and Auror say.

"After this I would like to speak to you two boys and Miss Lovegood" He said. Blaise and Draco nodded.

"I need to speak to her alone. The headmaster can stay with her" The Auror said. The boys looked at Chloe and she nodded.

"We'll be right over their Chlo" Draco said. She nodded.

Half an hour later and they could all leave. She spoke for a moment alone with Severus and informed her godfather and guardian (as both of her parents were in Azkaban) that though shaken, she had Draco and Blaise to look after her and not to worry.

"B… can you walk Luna back?" Chloe asked. He nodded and kissed her forehead before leading Luna out. Draco lifted Chloe into his arms and accepted the vials from Madame Pomfrey.

After a couple of minutes of silence Blaise broke it.

"Thank you. For stepping in. For trying to… What you did it was heroic," Blaise said.

"I tried but…" She said, before stopping.

"It was my fault ok" She admitted.

"What?" He asked.

"Chloe saved me in the hall the other day. Corner and Boot had stolen my wand and she made them give it back and apologize. Then she said they were bullies because of their small you-know-what's… So, it was my fault and I heard her scream and I froze Corner but Boot was too quick and… It was my fault," Luna admitted. Tears falling silently down her cheeks.

"It wasn't your fault. It was theirs Luna," He told her, stopping and hugging her.

"But I..." she started.

"They were the ones who thought it was ok to… to rape someone. They were the ones at fault. Their just f***** in the head. I would do many evil things but that… that is…" He said. He stepped away and threw up, Luna patted his back gently.

"She's ok. You saved her," Luna told him, as he cleared his system. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked at her.

"You did good Luna, ok. Don't blame yourself… We should move, I need to get back," He said. Then he started walking and she hurried to get in step.

Draco lifted her along the hallway.

"Can you take me to the prefect bathroom?" She asked. He nodded. A few minutes later, they arrived. He put down the vials on a table and deposited Chloe by the side of the bath.

"I'm going to wait outside the door. If you need me, just call" He said. She nodded. When the door closed she striped off the Infirmary outfit she was given and jumped in the water. She grabbed soap and cleaned herself thoroughly, over and over again. The door opened a while later and Draco entered. She looked up at him.

"You're clean Chloe" He said. She nodded to him sleepily and he passed her a towel.

He lifted her back to the Slytherin Common Room and to her room. She put on some new pajamas behind a screen and came out and lifted up her dog Lady Penelope. Lady woke up and enjoyed the pats she was being given. The door opened and Blaise entered.

"You want to sleep in my room tonight Princess?" He asked. She nodded her eyes dull. He took her hand. Draco picked up the vials and followed them along to Blaise's room. Chloe placed Lady at the foot of the bed and slipped into the middle. Draco gave her a couple of vials to drink. Blaise got in beside her and she cuddled into his chest. Draco switched off the light and got in the other side.

A little while later and both boys were still awake; the potions had knocked Chloe out though.

"Dray I know we'd be in Azkaban but I wish we'd killed them" Blaise said.

"Me too" Draco said.

"Hell father and I could've shared a cell" Draco said.

They slept through breakfast. Blaise had woken and went back to sleep. He woke again at 11 then showered and dressed. Draco woke to see him heading for the door.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Half eleven," Blaise replied.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"To the kitchens to have them send some food up and to walk this pee machine" He said, signaling to Lady. Draco nodded. When the door shut, Draco looked at Chloe, still sleeping so peacefully. He had not cried, he was still angry, seething actually. The beating and curses he had placed on them were not enough. He still wanted blood.

Chloe opened her eyes to the smell of food. She sat up and looked at the platters Blaise had had sent up. Blaise himself was eating some chicken and Lady was eating little bits from Blaise's hand.

"Where's Dray?" She asked, picking up a cup of coffee from the nightstand.

"In the shower" He replied.

She sipped the coffee.

"I feel weird… Empty" She said. He approached her.

"You have us around you Princess, remember that" He said. She nodded.

"Now eat," He said.

"What about classes?" She asked, before picking up a chocolate muffin.

"You and Dray were called away on a family emergency – Great Uncle Clarence. I'm hung over" He said. She nodded.

"And them?" She asked her voice quiet.

"Expelled. It won't get out why" He said. She nodded.

"It's your decision on whether or not to tell people," He said. She nodded.

There was a knock at the door a short while later, Blaise opened it a fraction.

"I feel like s***… this better be good" He said.

"Loony Lovegood's at the entrance. Wishes to see you," The scared second year said.

"You tell no one" Blaise said to him menacingly, before heading downstairs.

"You tell anyone and what I do to you will not be pretty" He told the five younger ones in the Common Room. He smiled at her.

"Hey baby doll. Just the perk up I need" He said leering at her.

"Wh… Always happy to assist" She said, catching his plan. He put an arm around her shoulders and led her to the stairs. He nibbled softly on her neck for a second and she could not stop a soft moan. He grinned back at the first years and led her up to his room.

"Luna" Chloe said, seeing her come in the door.

"I just wanted to check how you were," She said.

"Empty. Angry. I want to punish them. I'm… I'm not good, but I'm surviving. B and Dray have been looking after me. Have a seat, want some coffee?" She asked. Blaise sat beside Chloe on the bed, and Luna sat down on the edge.

"Coffee would be good. Just milk" Luna said. Blaise poured her a cup and handed it to her.

"So what are they all saying?" Chloe asked, picking up a bit of chicken. She picked a couple of bits off for Lady.

"Just a lot of speculation. Dumbledore announced at breakfast that they had been expelled for a horrendous act. The Ravenclaw's are debating what a horrendous act is" Luna said. Chloe nodded. Draco entered and saw Luna.

"Lovegood" He said, nodding. He sat down by Blaise and accepted a cup of coffee.

"I… Now don't say anything to it… But thank you all for last night. You saved me," Chloe said.

"I..." Luna started.

"Shh" Chloe said.

"You helped and that's that" Chloe finished, making it clear that the conversation was done. Chloe sipped her coffee.

"So, Lovegood, what do you think of the snakes palace?" Blaise asked.

"It's huge. Are all the rooms this size?" Luna asked.

"B has the largest, because he's head boy, but the others are just a fraction smaller" Chloe said. Lady rubbed against Luna's back and Luna lifted her into her lap and patted her.

"I can't eat another bite" Chloe said, feeding the rest of her chicken to Lady.

"I'm going to clean myself up. Boys… be nice" She said, slipping out of the bed and over to Blaise's bathroom.

"Nice… We're never nice" Draco called after her.

"So, how did she get up here?" Draco asked Blaise.

Blaise ran his thumb down Luna's chin making her blush. She inched away slightly. Draco grinned then 'Accio'd' the food to the corner and lay down beside Blaise.

"This is probably a question that will get me yelled at, but are you both ok?" Luna asked.

Draco eyed her, looking annoyed.

"Chloe's my princess, has been since we were babies, seeing her upset it hurts me more than a 'Crucio' and s***… this is something really painful for her, so you can imagine how I feel. I feel angry as well, so angry and s*** Dray… I just I want to torture them. Cause them so much pain that they feel like they cannot feel more pain and then cause them more. I would keep them alive for days of torture, use every device in your fathers torture chamber. When I'm through with them I'd let them live. Let them heel. Then do it all over again and again. Leave them tied in the chamber for all their years, showing them just how s*** they are and just how blossoming Chloe is" Blaise said, turning to Draco when he started talking about torture.

Luna was shocked by his vivid ideas, and she knew they were not just ideas, he would do it, probably had done it before. Maybe not so extreme, but with parents like theirs she would have been more surprised if they hadn't tortured. But she understood why he felt so angry, Chloe was so sweet, and he'd known her forever. He loved her. Draco watched her to see her reaction. She simply nodded.


End file.
